L'ennui ou l'éternel recommencement
by Lilouand
Summary: La vie n'est qu'un eternel recommencement. Surtout quand on s'appelle Edward Cullen.


Petit texte, juste pour le plaisir

Merci à NiniWeasley pour les corrections !

* * *

**L'ennui ou l'éternel recommencement.**

Un philosophe du 19ème siècle a dit « On se lasse d'être quarante ans dans sa propre compagnie; on finit par se subir comme un ennui et se traîner comme un boulet. » Quarante ans… alors imaginez, moi le centenaire, moi qui ai l'éternité devant moi… Tenez rien que le fait que je connaisse cet auteur du 19ème siècle est une preuve de mon ennui ! Et oui je suis un défi au temps et le temps est mon défi… quotidien !

Avoir éternellement 17 ans est le rêve de bon nombre d'humain, croyez-moi sur parole, il n'y a pas meilleure source que moi concernant l'esprit humain. Mais imaginez-vous le perpétuel recommencement que cela suppose. Certes cet état de fait est aussi provoqué par le choix de vie que nous avons fait ma famille et moi. Vivre le plus normalement possible, comme le commun des mortels. Ce qui implique une routine quotidienne à faire pleurer… un vampire ! Aller au lycée, suivre des cours insipides, se mêler aux humains sans trop les approcher, c'est plus prudent pour eux comme pour nous, jouer la comédie de l'humanité 8 heures par jour… Ensuite rentrer, tuer le temps par des parties de chasse et… et… s'occuper comme on peut. Mais au bout d'un moment les distractions se font rares. Ma culture est infinie tout comme mon temps… Littérature, musique, sciences tout y est passé et tout y passe mais cela ne suffit pas. Si au moins je pouvais dormir. C'est peut être cela le purgatoire, je ne suis peut être pas damné finalement.

Je sais, je me plains, mais parfois cela fait du bien de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Juste un peu. Et puis ça a le mérite de faire passer le temps. Même si mon humeur est morose après.

Je ne pense pas que ma famille voit les choses de la même façon que moi.

Il est évident que Rosalie a des regrets, mais elle fait avec. Entre ça et rien, elle a fait son choix. Et puis elle a Emmett. Emmett, qui lui prend les choses comme elles viennent. Chasse, baseball, voyages en amoureux avec sa belle… il est dans l'instant présent et cela semble lui suffire amplement.

Alice, elle, est tournée vers l'avenir, de par sa nature. Et puis elle regorge d'énergie, toujours prête à organiser quelques choses pour nous occuper. Il faut bien avouer que son enthousiasme est parfois agaçant mais communicatif aussi. Et puis elle a Jasper… Jasper pour lui aussi c'est le purgatoire en ce moment. Il a du mal à contrôler sa soif. Et cela va encore durer un moment malheureusement ou… heureusement pour lui. J'avoue avoir été très occupé pendant mes années de sevrage de sang humain. L'obsession que cela représente vous consume et vous accapare la majeure partie de votre temps. En y réfléchissant c'est après que vient l'ennui…

Et puis il y a Carlisle. Carlisle a son travail, il peut se rendre utile auprès des humains. Ca l'occupe. Moi je n'ai pas cette possibilité avec mon allure d'adolescent. J'ai du être mordu un peu trop jeune. Je sais qu'Esmée le pense parfois. Elle a peut être raison. J'aimerais être comme ma mère d'ailleurs, m'auto-suffire dans la vie de famille, auprès des miens. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas il me manque quelque chose.

Pourtant vu de l'extérieur, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Au-delà de mes capacités que me confère mon état de vampire, je suis doué, pour tout ce que j'entreprends. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous. J'ai une famille aimante et ce don si particulier de pouvoir lire dans les pensées. Tiens parlons-en de cette capacité. Sur le papier ça semble absolument merveilleux. Et il faut bien que je l'avoue dans certaines situations c'est extrêmement pratique. Oui mais voilà si cela se révèle parfois utile, le reste du temps c'est ennuyeux au possible. D'abord avec ma famille qui ne peut prétendre à une réelle intimité en ma présence. Vous me direz avec les années ils ont fini par s'y habituer. Et puis j'arrive quand même à fermer mon esprit aux leurs. Mais il y a les humains… Honnêtement leurs pensées ne leur rendent pas justice ! Enfin je préfère me dire ça plutôt que de tirer des conclusions dirons-nous hâtives sur leur nature triviale. Si je ne le faisais pas je pense que je changerais probablement de régime alimentaire. Autant être honnête avec moi-même. Il serait tellement facile de les assimiler à des animaux quand on lit dans leurs pensées. Certes les animaux n'ont pas de conscience me direz-vous mais franchement peu d'humains sont capables de ce qui fait l'essence même de… l'humanité. C'est à dire la compassion, l'abnégation et j'en passe. La majeure partie d'entre-eux n'est capable que de nombrilisme aiguë. Heureusement parfois j'en croise certains qui sortent du lot. C'est sans doute ce qui me fait tenir. Un père aimant, une mère prête à tout pour ses enfants. Ils ne le savent pas mais c'est ce qui les sauve du prédateur que je suis. Car ne vous y trompez pas, malgré mes états d'âme et sous mes aspects civilisés, ce que je suis c'est un prédateur sanguinaire.

Le plus difficile c'est sans doute au lycée, l'esprit des adolescents est ainsi fait que ce ne sont que des jacassements perpétuels et inséscent sur leurs condisciples. Je me persuade qu'avec l'arrivée de la maturité la profondeur de leur âme se révélera mais franchement j'ai tout de même un doute pour certain. Vous allez me dire que je suis dur. Mais honnêtement si vous pouviez entendre les pensées de cette Jessica, vous comprendriez. Certes il ne faut pas faire d'un cas particulier une généralité mais tout de même. Bon à la décharge de tout ce petit monde il faut bien avouer que Forks n'est pas le meilleur des endroits pour s'élever. Il n'y a aucune distraction, aucune surprise… Tenez pour vous donner un exemple l'événement du mois, que dis-je du trimestre, aller soyons honnête du semestre, si ce n'est plus, c'est l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève la semaine prochaine. Autant vous dire que la fille du chef Swan est déjà le centre d'intérêt de la ville tout entière. Ce que j'en pense ? Un humain de plus ou de moins à Forks ? Quelle différence ?

Enfin bref tout cela pour dire que mon perpétuel ennui n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. D'ailleurs je me demande si je ne vais pas sécher les cours dans les semaines à venir. Histoire que l'ennui ne laisse pas la place à l'agacement. C'est que voyez-vous je crains un peu, je l'avoue, de perdre patience face aux pensées plus ou moins amicales qui risque d'accueillir la nouvelle venue.

Allez ! Haut les cœurs ! Plus qu'un an et demi et ce sera la fac… et puis… retour au lycée probablement dans 4 ou 5 ans tout au plus ! Quand je vous dis que ma vie n'est qu'un éternel recommencement…


End file.
